


Exorcism

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: lightning storms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptic_reign](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cryptic_reign).



Riverside, Iowa is a flat, scrubby brown. The desolation is the same as Jim remembers, the grey-green clouds rolling in only add to the general foreboding. Jim doesn't know why he's come back to this place, and for a minute he's suffocating...

Then there's a warm wall against his back and Jim can breathe again, taking in ozone and the clean smell of rain as the sky opens up, falling on their heads, lightning in the distance.

"It is illogical to risk illness," Spock says, and leads them into the house, once full of anger but now full of promise.


End file.
